


Setting the Stage for Differences

by Woodpelt_the_pussycat



Series: Ruby and Sapphire (and Garnet) discover the wonders of omorashi [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Kink, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Omorashi, Pee, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Slight Hurt/Comfort, polygems - Freeform, rupphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat
Summary: It's Garnet's turn to try wetting herself. Pearl and Amethyst completely misinterpret her silenceOR; Garnet gets interrupted.read the other works first, please. probably the only multi chapter work in this series.





	1. 1

Garnet hadn’t really _meant_ for this to happen. Sure, she had known it was possible and did nothing to avoid it, but she would swear that she hadn’t meant for it to happen.

However, there she was, pressing her legs together as she sat on the couch with Pearl and Amethyst. She had drank too much that day, and was now trying to come up with reasons she could use to excuse herself to her room. Garnet looked through possible futures, entertaining different ideas.

“Garnet?”

She looked up. Pearl was staring at her. “What is it, Pearl?”

“You seem distracted,” Pearl stated carefully.

Garnet tensed slightly.

From her other side, Amethyst raised her hand to pat Garnet’s shoulder. “Yo, G, we know something’s wrong. You gotta tell us.”

Garnet shifted uncontrollably. She was torn between explaining that nothing was _wrong_ and rushing into her room because she wasn’t sure if she could keep holding her pee without showing signs of her desperation. “It’s nothing,” she finally forced out.

“Garnet… you seem so stressed…” Pearl said softly.

Standing up, Garnet shook her head and started toward the temple door.

“Wait, Garnet! You can’t keep hiding from us,” Amethyst exclaimed. “W-we heard Ruby and Sapphire arguing…”

Garnet stopped. She couldn’t leave without telling them. “I- it’s not like that. They weren’t arguing…” She was having trouble standing still, and pressed her legs together hard. “I was- they…” she stopped, swallowing a groan.

“Then… what?” Pearl asked, confused.

“I…” Garnet bit her lip, hands balled into fists.

“What, were they… like, fucking?” Amethyst asked, half joking.

“Oh, please! Amethyst, that’s surely not…” Pearl trailed off, noticing Garnet’s dark blush. “Oh…”

Garnet took a step back towards the door.

“Wait, Garnet, I didn’t mean to make you uncomforta-!” Too late. Amethyst’s apology was cut off by the temple door opening and closing.

 

Garnet rushed into her room, unable to focus anymore. She let out a noise that was halfway between a sigh and a soft moan. Her bladder was so full.

She slipped a hand down to hold herself. It felt good already. Running a hand across her bulging bladder, she sat down against the wall.

Garnet shifted back and forth, debating whether to just let herself go or to hold it for as long as she could. She moved to sit on her heel. “Ohh…” she moaned quietly.

She squirmed desperately, trying to find a better position. Garnet pawed at herself slightly, not quite sure if she was doing it to help keep from peeing or just because she was so aroused by this. Either way, it made it feel even better. She let a low moan.

She knew that she couldn’t hold it much longer. Garnet pressed both hands between her legs, desperately trying to stay in control of her bladder. It hardly helped anymore. A wave of pressure washed over her, and a spurt of urine escaped.

“Ahh- no!” She whined as she tensed to stop the stream. “Mm! I c-can’t!” She mumbled to herself.

Garnet squeezed her crotch a little harder. It was no use. Another spurt escaped, but this time, she couldn’t stop it. “Ohh…” Garnet moaned.

The stream increased in speed. She was wetting herself.  The urine rushed over Garnet’s thighs, soaking through her outfit’s thin fabric quickly. She rubbed herself, feeling her warm urine pool around her. It felt amazing.

Garnet panted as the stream finally ended. “Mm… so good…” she mumbled quietly.

“Whoa…”

Garnet’s gaze snapped up. Pearl and Amethyst were standing near the door, staring at her in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Garnet’s gaze snapped up. Pearl and Amethyst were standing near the door, staring at her in shock. 

Garnet tried to say something, but she couldn’t form words. She was humiliated, scared, startled. They had caught her wetting herself on purpose. 

“G-Garnet…” Amethyst mumbled. She seemed astonished by the sight of Garnet sitting in a puddle of her own urine. 

And how could she not be? It was a disgusting display. Garnet felt herself crying. 

“Oh dear… Garnet, it’s okay,” Pearl’s voice was soft, but she just  _ knew _ that Pearl was disgusted. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Garnet choked out. She felt herself starting to come undone. “P-please just leave.”

“Come on, Garnet, it’s okay…” Amethyst tried. 

“Go away!” Garnet shouted, startling the other two. 

“But it’s okay!” Amethyst cried. 

“Amethyst,” Pearl said softly “let’s leave her be for now. She can talk when she’s ready.”

Reluctantly, Amethyst followed Pearl out of the room. 

As soon as they were gone, Ruby and Sapphire showed up in Garnet’s place. Ruby was sobbing, and Sapphire seemed distressed.

“Ruby… we’re okay. We’re fine.” Sapphire tried to comfort her. 

Ruby grabbed Sapphire, mumbling incoherently through her sobbing. “They… we… wet… so… gross…”

“Oh, Ruby…” Sapphire started to pet her partner in a comforting gesture. “It’s okay. Everything is going to be fine. You’re not gross, we’re not disgusting. We’re going to be fine. Trust me on this.” Ruby looked up through her tears. 

“R-really?” 

Sapphire nodded in response. “We’ll be okay.” 

Ruby drew in a shaky breath. “O-okay.”

“Do you want to stay unfused while we clean up?” Sapphire asked gently, knowing Ruby really needed hugs. 

She nodded shyly. “It’d make me feel a little better.”

 

“It’s a  _ thing _ , okay?” Amethyst threw her hands up, frustrated. 

“Okay, but I still don’t see why she wouldn’t tell us.” Pearl insisted. 

They were sitting in Pearl’s room, discussing what they had seen. 

“Ugh, I dunno! Maybe she was embarrassed, because it’s weird and she knew  _ you  _ wouldn’t get it!”

“I never said that!”

Garnet cleared her throat as she walked into the room. The pair looked up quickly. 

“Oh! Garnet, would you like to speak with us now?” Pearl asked, a little louder than strictly necessary. 

Amethyst stood up, looking at Garnet carefully. “I’m sorry I called you out earlier… I didn’t mean to…”

Garnet was silent. 

Pearl smiled awkwardly. “We aren’t going to judge you for anything,” she assured. 

Amethyst sat back down. “Come on, we can talk. Just sit down with us.”

Garnet let out a sigh, and sat down next to the others. “I’m sorry.” She didn’t know what exactly she was apologizing for. 

“Oh, it’s okay,” Pearl responded quickly. 

“You could've just told us you were experimenting with something,” Amethyst said, flicking her hair away from her face. 

“I…” There was no use in lying. “I should have told you. I was just… e-embarrassed.” 

“That’s okay, Garnet.” Pearl tried to take Garnet’s hand but, the other flinched away. 

“I know it’s… unusual. I thought you would be disgusted.” 

Amethyst looked up. “ _ You _ don’t think it’s disgusting though, do you?” She seemed concerned. 

“Ah, no. Not really.” 

“Well… that’s good…” Amethyst trailed off. 

Pearl looked over at Amethyst, confused. 

“I… I like it too, okay! T-this isn’t about me, it’s about Garnet!” Amethyst’s face flushed. “S-stop looking at me!”

Garnet was silent for a moment. “I don’t really understand this yet. That was why I didn’t want to tell you. I was still figuring it out for myself.” 

“Ohh…” Pearl sighed, understanding. “That makes sense.”

“I’m down for anything you’re down for, Garnet,” Amethyst said, smiling slightly. 

“Oh… er…” Pearl hesitated. “I don’t think I can…um…”

“I-it’s okay Pearl. You don’t have to,” Garnet responded. 

“Yeah, it’s okay, Pearl. Me and Garnet got each other for this!” Amethyst grinned, elbowing Garnet playfully. 

“I mean, I can  _ help  _ i-if you want. I just don’t want to make a mess out of myself…” Pearl’s face was flushed in embarrassment. “What I mean is, I don’t want to urinate on myself, but I’ll help you two with whatever you want!” She clarified. 

“Oh… you don’t really haveta do that, Pearl.” Amethyst shifted, grabbing Pearl’s hand. “But… are you serious? You’d watch? And-and tell us when to drink, and keep-!”

“Amethyst, that’s a little…” Garnet hesitated. 

Amethyst turned to her, slightly sheepish. “Too much? I’m a little excited…” 

“I’m just not sure about any of this yet,” Garnet clarified, shaking her head. 

“That’s alright. Take it easy. Tell me if you wanna try something new,” Amethyst said, smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep that happened. its totally fannon that Ame has a piss kink right?   
> anyway, hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> it just feels better to split this into two chapters, idk why.  
> sorry it makes it so short lol the 2nd chapter is mostly plot building convo between polygems and Garnet/Rupphire being embarrassed so you can skip if you want haha


End file.
